sonicfcofandomcom-20200214-history
Jacob the Echidna
Jacob is a former Dark Legion Commander, who was recruited by the Shadow Imperium, to await the return of the True Lord of Mobius. Pre-Will the Echidna storyline Jacob was born into a poverty-stricken Echidna family. When he was old enough, he ran away to join the Dark Legion. He never really rose though the ranks, but eventually heard of a bet going around both the Legionnaires and the command structure: If someone managed to break into Knuckles' house and steal or even touch the Master Emerald, then the resulting Chaos powers would allow them to climb the rank structure of the Dark Legion without fail. Jacob was immediately impressed by the idea, and decided to go. He grabbed the species-hiding robes most Dark Legionnaires wear, as well as an ash-handled spear with a Chaos Emerald shard embedded in the shaft, a weapon he was proficient with. Will the Echidna storyline Book One: The Beginnings Jacob broke into Knuckles' house by climbing through an open window, even with the heavy spear slung across his back. He then bypassed the security lasers and cameras in the corridor the Master Emerald room. He proceeded into the room, but stood on a balloon, which had blown in there during Will's birthday party, popping it. Will, who hadn't been able to sleep, woke up and turned off the lasers, going to see whether his dad was up and in the Master Emerald room. Jacob couldn't do anything as Will walked in and saw the strange black being in front of him. He dived at Jacob, missing. Jacob taunted him about missing, but Will just smiled and said "Did I?", before revealing his Guy'viroth broadsword, complete with Chaos Emerald Shard in the hilt. The two fought, with the Shards reacting with each other and with Will, teleporting them all around the place. Jacob ended up in the room where Maddy and Kyle were sleeping and where Will had been sleeping. He noticed Maddy sleeping in very skimpy clothes, and decided to take a picture of her for his 'buddies' back at base. However, as he pulled down her sleeping bag, he brushed against her shoulder, waking her with a shock. Will somehow knew Maddy was in trouble and dived in, and the two doubleteamed Jacob. However, the experienced fighter defeated them both and raced down to the Master Emerald, standing on Kyle in the process. He planted his palm on the Master Emerald, absorbed some of it's power, and then Chaos Controlled out. Book Two: The Sickness By the start of Book Two, Jacob had risen to the rank of Commander of a legion of experienced Legionnaires and Dark Acolytes, as well as some experimental vehicles, weapons and soldier classes. However, he went against Dark Legion Kommissar Lien-Da's wishes and forged an alliance with Dr. Eggman, an exchange of supplies from a village they held captive for a chance to annihilate Knuckles' son and anyone else. For this mission, he was provided with Metal Sonic and an army of badniks and Egg Pawns. The village was under Jacobs command, when Chance "Clawz" Cat escaped, taking his friend Crystal with him. Within two weeks, Jacob was informed by sensors placed in a nearby forest that they had company: four hedgehogs, an echidna and a pair of cats: BloodSonic, Vicious the Dark, Joieneth, Jamie, Clawz, Crystal and Will. The hedgehogs proceeded to trash a nearby Eggman base while Will and the cats snuck into the village, where they incited a rebellion. Will and his new friend Kit the Cat charged into Jacob's command building, finding him on a balcony. Jacob powered up to Super, grabbed a battleaxe and fought the other two, beating Kit and almost beating Will when Metal Sonic arrived. Will powered up to HyperBlazing and attacked, equaling Jacob and Metal Sonic until they were deep in the forest, before using Chaos Blast. Jacob absorbed the energy, but it knocked him out. He was later found by some of his soldiers, who took him to an encampment where they planned to invade the city where Will lived, not knowing that Metal Sonic had poisoned Will and put him into a coma. With the assistance of his girlfriend Enna the Echinda, they battled the defenders of the city, but were finally thwarted by a plan thought of by Ronan the Fox. concept only from this point on They headed out to an old abandoned Dark Legion base to recover and retrain... more coming Epilogue Jacob woke up to see nearly complete darkness. He hears a girl's voice telling him to wake up. He asks if she is an angel, only to be told "Far from it, Jacob. Far from it,". The girl then gets Larry and Tonic to pick him up, and he sees her bright pink eyes. When he asks her name, she just says "Call me Phantom. With your forces, the Trolls and everyone else we can recruit, my husband, the true lord of Mobius, will return and his return will be sweet. For us, that is....." Appearance Jacob is a green echinda, similar in appearance to Chaos Knuckles. He has black, soulless eyes and is missing a piece of one of his dreadlocks. He normally wears his Legionnaire robes, and switches to the commander's bodysuit after his promotion. However, while powering up and fighting in his super form, he prefers not to wear anything. Abilities Jacob is a fearsome hand-to-hand combatant. He can fight with his body, but also with spears, axes, swords, daggers, clubs, maces and anything else he can get his hands on. Due to his contact with the Master Emerald, he also can generate Chaos powers, like Chaos Blast, Chaos Control, Chaos Spear and his signature Chaos ability, Chaos Kaio-ken x50. Shadow and Vegicioku both have been seen using Chaos Kaio-ken, but Jacob's version is 50 times the power of theirs. Forms and Fusions Super Jacob Hyper Jacob Ultra Jacob Relationships Allies to be added Foes Will the Echidna Maddy the Hedgehog Kyle the Fox Ronan the Fox Family Jade Marie (mother) Rus the Echidna (father) Stacey Cate (sister) Girlfriend Enna the Echidna Category:Males Category:Echidnas Category:Villains